When She's On
by rika08
Summary: There's two sides to every woman. But the world is only witness to one half. The second half to each woman is for someone else to find. Matt/Emily, Abby/Connor, Jess/Becker.


There were two sides to every woman. The world only saw half of the woman's true potential. It judged her on the one half revealed to the world. It criticized her for her half. That was how the world judged Emily today. Purely by her appearance. Not that it was terrible.

They walk hand in hand along the sandy beaches, only the two of them. Matt had managed to talk Lester into giving him and Emily a few days off. And since neither had been outside of London, they'd decided to go to the beach. It was over popular, but there were significant amounts of people staring at Emily, not that she'd noticed them. But then, how could they not?

She wore a short red sundress. The sleeves were short, barely covering her shoulders. The neckline dipped down her chest, creating a scoop line. The skirt dropped to her knees, swaying with every step she took. The fabric hung against her body, accenting every curve of her body. On top of her dark brown curls, sat a cream colored hat with a light pink ribbon wrapped around it. How could they ignore her when she looked so beautiful? But they never saw the real her.

_She turns every head coming down the sidewalk__  
><em>_In that red sundress that she just bought__  
><em>_Causing a traffic jam on a green light__  
><em>_A string of pearls showing off her suntan__  
><em>_And all those curls dancing 'round her Ray Bans__  
><em>_If you think that's something to see__  
><em>

The world never saw her dressed in one of his shirts, the extra fabric tied off around her back. They never saw her in cut off jeans, standing out on the terrace. They never watched her curls dance around her face. The way she leaned against the terrace railing, looking out at London. They never saw her take down a dangerous carnivore with limited target practice. They never had to match wits with her everyday just because neither wanted to admit they were wrong. No one but Matt saw the real Emily, the fighter in Emily.

_You ought to see her when she's on that front porch__  
><em>_In those cut-off jeans__  
><em>_And that Texas Longhorns t-shirt__  
><em>_Hair drying in the breeze__  
><em>_Humming along to some old Haggard song__  
><em>_You ought to see her when she's on_

* * *

><p>Jessica Parker was a mystery in herself. Her attire or brightly colored dresses and skirt accompanied with ungodly high heels questioned her competence. Her carefree spirit and bright face questioned her sanity and age. It was a daily question if she even belonged there with the team. However, her stern focus and quick reacting skills proved a greater than valuable asset to the team's daily work. Her professionalism and protection over the field team gave them a chance. Her smiles let them know they were missed and welcomed back. Her snappy comments to his men showed them all she wasn't defenseless, and like every other team member, she deserved respected. But none of them saw the different side of Jess.<p>

_Down at the office__  
><em>_In those high heels__  
><em>_Looking like a million closing big deals__  
><em>_She'll remind the boys__  
><em>_My eyes are way up here__  
><em>_yeah that'll make ya smile ear to ear_

No one but him saw the wild side of Jess. No one else saw her in anything other than skirts and dresses. No one else saw her in his academy training shirt, standing on his balcony in skinny jeans. No one saw her at the pub dancing seductively to the music. No one else could hear the best of her laughter late at night. No one else was able to make her smile like he could. No one but Becker saw the real Jessica Parker, the rebel Jess. But that was what made every moment with her better than the last.

_You ought a see her when she's on the front porch__  
><em>_In those ol cut off jeans__  
><em>_In that Texas Longhorn T-shirt__  
><em>_Smiling back at me__  
><em>_If you see her dressed to kill and it drops your jaw_

* * *

><p>Anyone who knew Abigail Temple knew she was not a woman to be trifled with. They knew she could easily knock you on your arse and render you unconscious faster than Captain Becker could. They knew she had a spot on shot with EMDs and treated the menagerie creatures like her own children. She was loyal to her friends and did everything to protect them. They all saw the fighter in Abby, and they knew she wasn't someone to anger.<p>

_You ought a see her when she's on_

_You ought a see her when she's on that leather couch__  
><em>_Reading that fairytale to a sleepy eye little girl__  
><em>_In pajamas and pony tales__  
><em>_Maybe one day__  
><em>_Your Prince Charming will come along__  
><em>_You ought a see her when she's on_

They never knew the softer side to her. They never saw her curled up on the leather sofa with her four year old dark haired daughter. They never watched her face while she read the bedtime story. They never saw the love in her eyes when she closed the book halfway through and put their daughter to bed. No one but Connor saw the second half, the motherly half to Abby.

* * *

><p>There are two halves to every woman. The world only see's one half. The second is for someone else to find.<p>

* * *

><p>just a song that i thought fit with the girls of the team.<p>

artist: chris young

song: when she's on

really good song.


End file.
